


Gli eroi ignoti

by Neve83



Series: Scribblesinink's "Bobby's Wall" [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M, Other, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveva tenuto vivo quel rituale per oltre trent'anni. Negli anni buoni era stato costretto a tornarci non più di una o due volte. Ma ultimamente… Sì, c'era una guerra in atto in quel momento, anche se non ne parlavano sui giornali. E come in tutte le guerre, la gente moriva. I loro nomi non sarebbero mai stati noti al mondo, ma poteva almeno assicurarsi che una volta scomparsi, non sarebbero stati dimenticati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli eroi ignoti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unsung Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433) by [Scribblesinink (Scribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink). 



**Gli eroi ignoti**

Per il momento in cui Bobby aveva finito l'ultima coda della lettera R il sole si era levato abbastanza da permettere alla luce del giorno di filtrare attraverso la pesante cappa d'aria fresca della primavera imminente. Bobby spense la lanterna; non aveva più bisogno di quella luce artificiale. Aveva lavorato per gran parte della notte alla luce soffusa della lampada, cesellando con cura tutte le lettere sulla superficie liscia di roccia, aggiungendo il nuovo nome come aveva fatto tante altre volte in precedenza. Un po' troppo spesso negli ultimi mesi, a dir la verità. Molte persone potevano non sapere ci fosse una guerra in atto, ma il muro della memoria di Bobby raccontava una storia diversa.

Poggiò con attenzione la punta del cesello battendo gentilmente con il martello finchè non cadde l'ultima scheggia. Mise giù gli attrezzi e passò le dita sulla superficie scalpellata. I tagli erano nuovi e taglienti, proprio come il dolore che aveva nel cuore.

La vista gli si appannò e Bobby realizzò di avere gli occhi umidi. Di nuovo. Non gl'importava, non c'era nessuno e non aveva bisogno di fingersi forte. Amava quei ragazzi come i figli che non aveva mai avuto e nello spazio di un anno li aveva persi entrambi. Se quella non era una ragione sufficiente perché un uomo piangesse senza vergogna, allora non immaginava quale potesse essere.

Sam era tornato indietro prima che Bobby avesse l'opportunità di segnare il suo passaggio sul muro, il patto con il demone di Dean l'aveva riportato indietro a pochi giorni dalla morte. Non ci sarebbe stato un miracolo del'ultimo minuto quella volta, Bobby lo sapeva. Dean era morto davvero.

Distese la schiena ed alzò la testa per avere una migliore visuale del muro di pietra di fronte a lui. Le giunture scricchiolarono e gli facevano male tutte le ossa; stava diventando vecchio. Forse era il momento di passare a qualcun altro quell'onere che si era imposto.

Per un certo periodo aveva pensato che i ragazzi Winchester fossero gli eredi naturali per quella particolare incombenza. Invece, Dean era morto e Bobby temeva che il nome di Sam sarebbe stato il prossimo da scolpire su quella superficie di pietra. Dopo l'inumazione di Dean, Sam era sparito, i suoi occhi avevano uno sguardo spaventoso. Si rifiutava di rispondere alle sue chiamate, non voleva sentir parare di cautela, con incoscienza si era lanciato alla ricerca di Lilith per vendicare suo fratello – quel Sam ricordava a Bobby il John dei momenti peggiori.

Anche John era lì, parecchi nomi sopra quello del figlio maggiore.

C'erano tutti i cacciatore che se n'erano andati nelle passate decadi. O almeno quelli di cui Bobby aveva saputo: Caleb; il pastore Jim Murphy; Steve Wandell; Bill Harvelle; Ash, così come altri di cui aveva avuto la certezza fossero morti nell'incendio della Roadhouse. E tanti altri, morti tanti anni prima, i loro nomi si erano fatti più sfocati, ammorbiditi dall'erosione degli elementi. Alcuni li aveva conosciuti bene e se ne era sinceramente dispiaciuto, altri erano stati solo nomi sussurrati da altri cacciatori. Ma per come la vedeva Bobby, tutti meritavano un posto sul muro, quegli ignoti eroi che avevano risposta alla chiamata per dovere ed avevano combattuto nell'ombra, senza premi o riconoscimenti. Avevano combattuto la loro guerra sconosciuta in silenziosi cimiteri e case abbandonate; in profonde foreste o grandi città nelle notti di luna piena. Le loro battaglie non avevano nome, combattevano mentre gli americani dormivano il sonno dell'innocenza, senza mai sapere che uno sconosciuto aveva dato la sua vita perché loro potessero vivere ancora.

Bobby aveva cominciato quella prassi per caso. Dopo aver ucciso sua moglie - che, invece di morire gli aveva riso in faccia prima di vomitare un denso fumo nero, il suo corpo era coperto di sangue ma aveva smesso di sanguinare a dispetto delle coltellate che gli aveva inflitto – si era precipitato fuori casa perdendosi nella notte. Aveva corso a perdifiato senza prestare attenzione alla direzione. Quando cadeva si rialzava e riprendeva a correre senza mai guardarsi alle spalle, temendo lei potesse essere lì dietro di lui, un incubo che aveva preso vita. Aveva continuato a correre finchè l'adrenalina aveva continuato a pompargli il cuore, finchè non si era scoperto senza più forze. Si era accasciato, ansante e drenato, ai piedi di una liscia parete rocciosa seminascosta da un fitto cespuglio di biancospino a diverse miglia da casa.

Quasi completamente impazzito di dolore e paura, senza davvero sapere quel che stava facendo, aveva cominciato ad incidere la parete di roccia con il coltello che ancora si ritrovava tra le mani. Non realizzò cosa aveva scritto fino alla mattina dopo, dopo essersi risvegliato da un sonno comatoso nel quale non ricordava di essere precipitato, rigido e mezzo assiderato, e vide il nome di lei inciso nella pietra. Erano lettere appena leggibili, come piccoli graffi sulla parete scura. Era ritornato ì dopo averla seppellita ed aveva inciso con cura il suo nome nella parete, a silente memoria del suo amore e di cosa aveva dovuto farle.  
Bobby aveva pensato sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbe visto quella parete rocciosa. Poi però aveva scoperto il sovrannaturale. I demoni e i ghoul; i lupi mannari e i vampiri. Aveva scoperto che c'erano i cacciatori che cercavano di tenere lontane quelle forze oscure. Ed almeno, era riuscito a capire. Presto si ritrovò nuovamente davanti alla parete a scolpirvi un altro nome, quello di un cacciatore caduto. E poi un altro, ed un altro ancora.  
Aveva tenuto vivo quel rituale per oltre trent'anni. Negli anni buoni era stato costretto a tornarci non più di una o due volte. Ma ultimamente… Sì, c'era una guerra in atto in quel momento, anche se non ne parlavano sui giornali. E come in tutte le guerre, la gente moriva. I loro nomi non sarebbero mai stati noti al mondo, ma poteva almeno assicurarsi che una volta scomparsi, non sarebbero stati dimenticati.

Un po' a fatica Bobby si rimise in piedi, i muscoli tesi e doloranti. Mise via i suoi attrezzi e sollevo la bottiglia di Johnny Walker Blue, uno dei whiskey migliori conoscesse. La stappò, ma esitò. A quel punto, normalmente, beveva alla salute di quelli che non erano più tra loro e gli augurava ogni bene nella vita ultraterrena. Ma cosa poi dire ad un'anima che sai per certo sia finita all'inferno.

Alla fine optò per un semplice "Addio, Dean." Non pensava avrebbe potuto dire di più, anche se avesse saputo cosa dire; le lacrime gli salirono nuovamente agli occhi chiudendogli la gola, impedendogli di respirare. Rimise il tappo alla bottiglia e la rimise nella tasca della giacca prima di voltarsi ed incamminarsi nuovamente attraverso il bosco, verso casa.

Dean era morto, ma la Guerra era tutto fuorché finita. C'era del lavoro da fare.


End file.
